Can't Always be the Hero
by LittleMissReadsTooMuch
Summary: It's been two years since the Giant War. All of the Seven and their friends have retired from the hero life. All except for Percy Jackson, who is now Tony Stark's personal assistant.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I'm writing, I hope you like it. I was writing _Son of the Huntress _and I got an idea, so I thought I'd try and write another one**

**It's a PJO/Avengers crossover, I don't know what it is with me and PJO crossovers but just go with it.**

**I'm not going to give you much else on this, so you might as well read and enjoy it!**

* * *

"Friday, tell Percy to cancel all my plans today. It's building time." Tony said as he strode into his lab.

"Yes, Boss," the AI said, "but may I warn you that Mr. Jackson will not be happy."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Tell him I said to get over it. Play my tunes while you're at it."

"Yes, Boss." The loud music began blasting from the speakers around the lab.

Percy was his new, nineteen-year-old, PA. Tony had only hired him a few months ago, but the kid was good, really good. Pepper and Rhodey thought he was insane for hiring a teenager as a personal assistant, but then they saw how good the kid was at doing his job, he's even had gotten Tony to eat and sleep a few times. That's something no one else has achieved, not even Rhodey.

Suddenly, his music was muted and the door to his lab was slammed open, "Oh _hell _no!" Said the green-eyed teen.

"Oh, hey Percy, What brings you here?" Tony said, not looking up from the Iron Man gauntlet he was working on.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Stark. I have scheduled this board meeting _four times, _and I am not going to make it a fifth. Get off your ass, take a shower, and go to the meeting. Pepper is waiting upstairs." He turned around on his heel and marched back to the elevator.

Tony huffed in annoyance and put down the screwdriver, "You can't talk to me like that. I'm your boss, I can fire you with a snap of my fingers."

He swore he could _hear _the smirk on the kid's face when he said, "But you won't, you need me too much."

_Damn it, he's right. _Stupid teenage assistant who's good at his job.

As Percy said, a very pissed off-looking Pepper Potts was glaring at him once he got off the elevator.

Her face softened when she looked at Percy, who was holding a cup of coffee, "Thank you, Percy. I honestly don't know how you do it."

The teen shrugged, "I used to be the head counselor at a summer camp. So dealing with kids it sort of my thing." He turned to smirk a Tony when he said that. In retaliation, Tony took the cup of coffee Percy had in his hand and took a sip grimacing when he discovered it was just like how he likes his coffee, so it's probably for him anyway.

Pepper rolled his eyes at his childishness, then smiled at Percy and said, "Well, I'm glad we have your experience then."

"I'm sorry since when did you two start ganging up on me?" Tony asked.

"Since I started feeling sorry that Percy has my old job," Pepper said.

"Yes, it's very difficult being a grown man's babysitter," Percy said.

"And here I thought you guys loved me," Tony said, pouting.

"We do love you. Well, maybe not the way Cap does, but we do." Percy said

Tony choked on his coffee, glaring at Percy and Pepper as they gave each other a high five. Then, once he composed himself, he put his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture "All right, I'm done with this torment. Being at a board meeting is better than this. Goodbye." He begins to head towards the elevator again but gets stopped by Percy.

"Tony. Shower. Now."

Tony grumbled and walked away to take a shower. Percy and Pepper waited for him in the kitchen, Percy started a pot of coffee and Pepper began tapping on her Stark Pad.

Pepper sighed, "Percy, I don't know what we would do without you."

"I'm pretty sure Tony would die of starvation," Percy said.

"You got that right," Pepper scoffed, "I thought Tony was insane for hiring a teenager to be his assistant. But then I saw how good you were for him. You really are."

Percy smiled, "Trust me, when I told my friends that I was going to be Tony Stark's new personal assistant, they all laughed because they thought I was joking. They _still _think I'm joking, the only one that believes me is my girlfriend."

"How is Annabeth anyway?"

Percy brightened at the thought of his girlfriend, "She's great. We got an apartment together not too long ago. She's about to graduate from college soon and is ready to look for an architecture job. It blows my mind how someone can be so smart."

Pepper smiled at the teen, "Well, bring her by sometime, I haven't seen her in a while."

"I'll try, she's been pretty busy, but I know she misses you guys too," Percy said.

"Who misses us?" Tony said, walking out of his room.

Percy handed him a cup of coffee as Pepper said, "Annabeth."

"Oh yeah, when do we get to see her again?" Tony asked Percy.

"Hopefully soon," Percy responded. "Now get going, you're already late."

"Yes we are, now let's get going are we'll piss the board off even more," Pepper said

"Do I have to? Board meetings are always so _boring_." Tony whined

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to Pepper, "How is it that I'm a_ teenager _and I'm more mature than the _grown man_ I work for?" Pepper shrugged and he turned to face Tony again, "Happy is waiting for you downstairs. Go. Now or I'll tell Friday to lock you out of the lab."

Tony gasped dramatically, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would dare, and Friday will let me."

"He's correct, Boss." Said the AI.

"Friday, you traitor!"

Percy rolled his eyes. He grabbed Tony by the shoulders and shoved towards the elevator, Pepper following them with an amused expression on her face.

"Goodbye, Tony," Percy said as the elevator closed. He leaned against the door and sighed stressfully.

A few minutes later, his phone dinged with a text from Pepper: _Thank you, Percy. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? _

Percy smiled and responded with his thanks. He grabbed his keys and left for his car.

On the way to his Apartment in downtown Manhatten, he called Annabeth to tell her he was on his way home.

_"Hello?" _Said the angelic voice of his girlfriend.

"Hey, Wise Girl! I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way home," Percy said

_"So early? I thought you didn't get off work 'till seven?"_

"Yeah well, Tony has a board meeting that's going to last a while and Pepper felt sympathy, so she sent me home."

_"Seaweed Brain, Pepper isn't your boss."_

"I know that, but Tony _always _does whatever Pepper says. So he'll be fine with it."

_"I'm never going to get used to you being on a first name basis Tony Stark and Pepper Potts." _He heard her sigh, _"Alright then. See you at home."_

"Yeah, I'll see you at home, bye."

_"Bye." _Percy hung up the phone and continued to drive.

* * *

Once he got to his and Annabeth's small apartment, he was greeted by the pleasant surprise of all of his friends gathered around in the living room. "Hey, why didn't I get invited to the party?"

Suddenly, a certain blonde went leaped over the couch and charged into Percy for a bear hug. Percy grinned and hugged him back, "I missed you, man, how's Camp Jupiter?"

"Shut up, I haven't seen you in _six months_," Jason said.

He looked over at Annabeth and Piper, both looking at their boyfriends with amused expressions. Percy rolled his eyes and tried to pry Jason off, "Jason, I love you too, but can you get off of me so I can kiss my girlfriend?" Jason hesitantly let go. Percy walked over to Annabeth and pulled her in for a kiss. Ignoring Leo's complaints about PDA.

Once he pulled away he said, "Why didn't you tell me we had company?"

Annabeth smirked, "They wanted it to be a surprise."

Percy smiled and looked over at his friends. Even Thalia - who had quit the Hunters after the Giant War so she could live a normal life - was here."It's great to see you guys again."

"It's great to see you again too, Water Boy." Leo said, "How's life been?"

Percy grinned, "It's going great. My new job is awesome-" He was cut off by a scoff from Leo. "Is there a problem?"

The mechanic rolled his eyes, "Yes, there is. That whole joke about you being Tony Stark's PA is getting old." All of the rest of his friends nodded in agreement.

Percy gave an exasperated look towards Annabeth, who just shrugged. "Guys, for the last time, it's not a joke."

"Percy, there is no way we are going to believe you work for Tony Stark," Piper said.

"But he does work for Tony Stark."

Everyone jumped at the sudden voice that came from the TV. Percy fell out of the chair he was sitting on and hit his head on the coffee table. He looked up at the TV, rubbing the forming bruise on his forehead only to see the smirking face of his boss.

He quickly composed himself as Tony looked at all of the people behind him, "Wow Perce, I never took you for the party type."

All of his friends stared at the TV in shock, "Tony, how many times have I told you _not _to hack my TV to call me?"

Tony grinned, "Too many times to count, but your reaction is always worth it."

Percy rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today, "What do you want, Tony?"

"I got called out of my meeting early to meet the Avengers, Cap said it was something about an upcoming mission," Tony said.

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" Percy asked.

"I need you to pick up Peter and meet us up there."

"Isn't that Happy's job? And why is Peter even going up there in the first place?"

"Yes, but Happy is busy driving me, so you have to do it. And Peter needs to do some training with Clint and Natasha." Tony responded.

Percy shook his head, this was supposed to be his day off! "Fine, I'll see you at the Compound." And with that, Tony cut off the call.

Percy turned to see all of the shocked faces of his friends, "Think I'm joking now?"

They all shook their heads, Percy scoffed and grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?" Thalia asked.

"You heard him," Percy said, nodding at the TV, "I have to pick up Tony Stark's intern and take him to the Avengers Compound."

"That is literally the coolest sentence you've ever said." Leo breathed.

Percy smirked, "Hey Annabeth, you want to come with me?" Annabeth grinned and grabbed her jacket, heading out the door. Percy turned to his friends, "Stay as long as you like. There's plenty of food and enough of Sally Jackson's blue cookies to feed an army."

And with that, he followed Annabeth out of the apartment.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I had a bit of writer's block while I was writing _Son of the Huntress. _So I thought, what the hell? Let's start another until I know what to write.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, it may be a while until I update the next chapter so fair warning.**

**Love,**

**-LittleMissReadsTooMuch **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I just want to clarify that Civil War never happened. I can't bring my self to write about it because everything that happened in that movie just breaks my heart. Sorry if some of you disagree. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Peter was having a pretty bad day.

Flash decided that today was a good day to be even more of an asshole. So he threw more insults at Peter and his friends, shoved him into a locker a few times, and even tried to beat Peter to a pulp after school. Thankfully, a teacher showed up just in time.

He, Ned, and MJ were just leaving the school when a car pulled up and a boy around nineteen got out. It was Percy, Mr. Stark's new personal assistant, and he was the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen.

Peter heard a girl gasp from behind him, "Who is _that_?"

Ned hit Peter on the shoulder, "Isn't that Mr. Stark's assistant?" Peter nodded.

MJ smirked, "You mean the one Peter has had a crush on since he was hired? Damn, he _is _as hot as you said he is." Ok, that was _not _a very MJ thing to say.

Peter nodded again, not taking his eyes off of the older teen. When Percy saw him, he smiled slightly and waved him over.

MJ shoved him towards the car, still smirking, and she and Ned walked away as they waved at Percy. Peter glared at them.

"Hey, Peter."

Peter turned to look at him, face bright red, "H-hi Percy."

Percy smiled, "You ready to go? Tony wanted me to take you to the Compound."

Peter nodded excitedly, he loves going to the compound. Partly because he gets to train with master assassins and go on small missions with the Avengers, and another part is that he gets to help Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner in the labs.

Percy laughed slightly, "Ok, hop in."

"Why are you picking me up this time? I thought this was Happy's job." Not that Peter was complaining.

"Happy was busy dropping Tony off at the compound, so Tony wanted me to take you," Percy said.

"Yeah, he made you do this in the middle of a very well-needed day off, I might add." It was then when Peter noticed the blonde girl sitting in the passenger's seat. "I'm Annabeth by the way, I'm that idiot's girlfriend." She pointed to Percy who had an offended look on his face.

"I'm Peter." He hoped his disappointment wasn't on too clear on his face.

"Yeah, I figured," Annabeth said with a slight smile. Then she turned to Percy, "So this is Tony Stark's dorky intern you told me about?"

Percy nodded and Peter saw him smile in the rearview mirror, "Yeah, that's him," Peter glared at him and he laughed, "Tony's words, not mine."

_Of course, it was. _Peter thought, rolling his eyes.

"You know, It's a while since I've gone to the compound," Percy said.

Peter's eyes widened, "Seriously? You've never been?"

Percy shook his head, "Not really, not with the avengers around at least, It's kind of hard to go when you're trying to help Pepper clean up things with the public after the Avengers screw something up."

"That's fair," Peter said.

Annabeth shook her head, "No it isn't. Tony makes you work too hard, Percy, you shouldn't have to do any of that."

Percy shrugged, "Yeah well, It's not as bad as it seems."

They drove for about twenty minutes in awkward silence. Music playing on low volume in the background.

Percy finally broke the silence, "So...uh, nevermind I got nothing."

Peter scoffed and went back to looking out the window, more awkward silence. It went on like this for a few more minutes until _Don't Stop Believin' _by Journey began playing on the radio.

"Percy turn this up, I love this song," Annabeth said, smiling. Percy grinned and turned up the sound.

_"Just a small-town girl, livin' in a lonely world..." _Older teens began singing to the lyrics.

_What the hell is happening? _Peter thought.

They kept singing, grinning like idiots, they didn't sound too bad either. Eventually, Peter joined in too, he couldn't resist, the song was too catchy.

Soon enough the song ended, and so did the trip to the Avengers compound. They all got out of the car and Percy instantly morphed into his "responsible assistant" facade. "Nobody tells Tony about what just happened, I don't want to give him a single reason to blackmail me."

Both Annabeth and Peter nodded, and the three teenagers went inside.

"Hey, Friday, where's Tony?" Percy asked the AI.

"Mr. Stark is in the living with the rest of the Avengers, Mr. Jackson."

Annabeth looked at Percy with an amused smile on her face, "Mr. Jackson?"

Percy shrugged, "Don't ask me, Tony programmed her." He grinned, "So you ready to meet Captain America?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I could care less about Captain America, your best friend practically _is _Captain America, I want to meet Black Widow."

* * *

"Boss, Mr. Jackson and Mr. Parker are here," Friday said.

"Thanks, Fri," Tony said.

Right on cue, Percy and Peter walked into the kitchen, Annabeth following them, all of the Avengers looked at them before looking at Tony in confusion.

"Hey Perce, thanks for helping me out," Tony said.

"It's no problem," said the teen.

"Uh, Tony," he heard Clint say, "Who's the kid?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, Stark's babysitter," Percy said. That annoying, stupid smirk on his face.

"He's my assistant," Tony said. Glaring at Clint who was visibly trying not to laugh.

"Only you would hire a teenager as an assistant, Stark," Natasha said shaking her head with an amused smile.

"Yeah well, believe it or not, he's actually good at his job," Tony said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Like how good? This is a teenager we're talking about,"

Before Tony could answer, Percy said, "Since we're talking about me, I'll answer that. Even Pepper is impressed. I've even gotten Tony to eat and sleep like a normal person."

Percy looked smug as all the Avengers looked at Pepper for confirmation, who just nodded.

"Ok, that's pretty damn good," Sam admitted.

Annabeth nodded, "Blew me away. He was hired a week after he and our friend Jason got wasted and stupidly got tattoos to prove their friendship."

Tony spit out his coffee and grinned at his assistant, "_What?_"

Percy groaned and glared at his girlfriend, "What did I say about giving him blackmail material?" Annabeth just smirked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony said, "You're _not _a responsible asshole all the time?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Of course not, I save that part of me just for you."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Steve asked. He, as well as the other Avengers, looked very confused.

"I hired a new assistant a few months ago," Tony pointed to Percy, "That's him, the blonde girl is his girlfriend. And until she told me, and all this time, I thought Percy was an asshole. Apparently, he's only like that when he's on the job."

Steve smiled warmly and held his hand out for the teen to shake, "I'm Steve Rogers,"

Percy smirked and looked at Tony before looking back at Steve to shake his hand, "Oh really?" _Oh no, this is payback, isn't it? _Tony thought, "Tony had told me a lot about you."

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony, "He has?"

Tony felt his face heat up, he looked at the coffee cup in front of him, "Uh-yeah-I-uh, talk about all of you guys."

"Yeah, it's mostly complaints about how you all spend his money and stuff, nothing big," Percy said, still smirking.

Clint was laughing his ass off, "I like him. Kid, you're probably my new favorite person."

"Ok, that's enough! Can we go to the living room and watch a movie or something?" Tony asked.

* * *

If there was one thing that Percy loved about his job, it's making fun of Tony. Especially when Rhodey and Pepper are there to help him. It's why Percy is so pissed that Annabeth told him about the tattoo because now Tony has something he can make fun of him for. Like right now, Tony and the rest of the guys in the Avengers are bothering him about it while the girls are in the kitchen.

"Wait, so you were _drunk _when you got it?" Peter asked.

"Yes, my friend Leo had this epic party and Jason and I got drunk, then decided we would get tattoos," Percy said.

"Isn't the drinking age twenty-one?" Steve asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh get over it, Cap. Most teenagers these days start drinking at fifteen.

"He's not wrong," Peter muttered.

Tony whipped his head around, "_What _did you just say?" he asked angrily.

Peter's eyes widened, "I-what? I didn't say anything, are you okay Mr. Stark?" _Nice one, kid. _Percy thought with a grin.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the kid before turning back to Percy, "Can we at least see it?"

Percy sighed, "If I showed you would you stop bothering me about it?" They all nodded, Percy sighed again and took off his shirt. The tattoo was a realistic picture of Tempest, Jason's wind spirit horse. They had Hazel draw a picture of him and Blackjack and gave them to the tattoo artist. As Annabeth said, they were both were drunk, so they decided to "prove they're true friends" by getting matching tattoos of each other's steeds.

He just hoped that his Mist-using skills his a god enough to cover his scars.

He heard a few whistles, "That's pretty badass," said Barton.

"Thanks, the artist was pretty impressed too," Percy said.

"D-do you mind if I take a picture?" Peter asked, "To show my friends?"

Percy shrugged "Sure," He let Peter take the picture and put his shirt on.

"T-thanks," the kid said.

Percy smiled, "No problem."

_**Meanwhile, in the kitchen...**_

"It's great to see you again, Annabeth. It's been a while." Pepper asked with a warm smile.

Annabeth smiled, "It's good to see you too, Pepper. Sorry, I haven't been around, I've been busy with classes and looking for a job."

"Well, when you graduate, come to me. We have a few jobs open in the architecture department at Stark, they would be lucky to have you."

Annabeth's smile widened, "Really?" Pepper nodded, "That would be amazing! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, sweetie," Pepper said.

"Wait you're about to graduate?" Natasha asked, "Aren't you nineteen?"

Annabeth nodded, "I did a lot of college classes when I was in high school," she explained, "So for the last two years, I've been taking all architecture classes so I can be an architect."

"Wow, pretty and smart. Percy is lucky to have you." Wanda said, smiling.

"More like I'm lucky to have Percy, he may do stupid things a lot, but he's the best boyfriend a girl could ask for," Annabeth said. "You tell him that and I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Natasha grinned, "I don't doubt it."

Then, Percy walked into the kitchen, heading straight to Annabeth with a smile on his face. "Hey Wise Girl," He kissed her on the cheek, "You ready to go? We left our friends at our apartment alone, I don't want to have to completely restock the kitchen."

Annabeth widened her eyes in realization, "Shit you're right, we better go." She stopped and looked at Natasha and Wanda, "Can I get your autographs? My friends will try to murder me if I meet you guys and don't come back with a souvenir."

Both heroines laughed, "Sure," Natasha said, she grabbed a few napkins and a pen.

"Who do we make them out to?" Wanda asked, taking a few napkins.

"Hazel and Piper." They both gave the napkins to Annabeth with a smile, "Thanks. Let's go, Seaweed Brain." she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and they left the kitchen. The Avengers call put their goodbyes as they leave.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so.**

**I'm sorry about the _Don't Stop Believin' _thing, I just wanted to add a bit of humor to the story.**

**Also, this is a Stony story sorry to those non-Stony shippers.**

**Anyway, goodbye! **

**love,**

**-LittleMissReadsTooMuch **


	3. Authors Note

I would like to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. How long has it been, a year?

Anyway, it's been so long since I had gotten the idea for this story and my writing style has improved a bit since then, so I've decided to rewrite.

But don't get excited yet! Its still in the works because there are still a few decisions to make in regards to where I want this story to go.

Thank you all so much for being so supportive of my writing, it truly means a lot because I actually have no clue what I'm doing. XD

I just want you to know, that even though I'm rewriting it's still going to have the same title, just with an improved plot and summary, so look after that!

Thank you all so much,

-LittleMissReadsTooMuch


End file.
